


You'll be the worker, I'll be the soldier

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bickering, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sarebbe stata la scelta più saggia, andarsene. Lasciarsi Spiderman alle spalle, lasciarsi lui alle spalle.E pur con ciò, quando Peter fece un passo avanti e cercò rifugio fra le sue braccia, Tony si sentì come se avesse appena evitato un cataclisma nella propria vita.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	You'll be the worker, I'll be the soldier

**You’ll be the worker, I’ll be the soldier**

**_Bitter words – Elisa_ **

“Signor Stark, mi dispiace, davvero, non volevo…ì”

Tony sollevò lo sguardo, furioso.

“Almeno abbi la decenza di non chiamarmi ‘Signor Stark’, non dopo quello che hai appena fatto.”

Il rossore si espanse per il viso del ragazzino, cosa che compiacque incredibilmente il più grande.

Peter Parker era un cataclisma, niente di più e niente di meno. E si sarebbe dovuto accorgere da lontano un miglio che avrebbe creato problemi, non gli avrebbe mai dovuto permettere di avvicinarsi tanto, non...

Non vicino abbastanza da baciarlo, cosa che aveva appena fatto.

“Non l’ho fatto di proposito, signor... To...” si fermò, mordendosi forte le labbra. “Mi dispiace.” ripeté.

Lo sguardo sul suo viso era così contrito, comunque, e così pieno di rimorso e vergogna, che a Tony sarebbe piaciuto dargli un bacio per farlo stare meglio.

**_Me against the music – Britney Spears feat. Madonna_ **

Voleva essere lì.

Aveva voluto essere lì dal primo momento in cui aveva visto Tony Stark nella vita reale, di fronte a lui.

Ottenere ciò che voleva, comunque, non sarebbe stato così semplice.

Esattamente come non lo era per lui.

“Ho già abbastanza dubbi senza che tu stia lì a fissarmi l’inguine con quello sguardo smarrito, ragazzino.” sibilò Stark, agitandosi a disagio sulla sedia, artigliandola come se stesse cercando di impedirsi di fare qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito.

Beh, a Peter sarebbe piaciuto che lo facesse, solo per salvarlo dall’impresa di doverlo fare da solo.

Ma volendo evitare il cataclisma imminente, si mise all’opera, usando la poca esperienza pratica e la più vasta teoria che aveva, e al primo gemito che scappò dalle labbra di Tony, tutto il disagio e la vergogna se ne andarono dritti all’inferno.

**_Holiday – Green Day_ **

“Non guardarmi in quel modo, ragazzino.” gli disse Tony, cercando di rimanere il più serio possibile. “Torna a scuola e lasciamoci tutta questa débâcle alle spalle. Fra qualche anno possiamo provare a...”

“Fra qualche anno?” lo interruppe Peter, nel panico. “Non puoi togliermi così la tuta, io...”

“Te l’ho data e posso riprendermela quando mi pare.” gli fece notare Stark, irritato.

Poi sospirò, accarezzando il viso di Peter col dorso della mano. “Non voglio darti ulteriori scuse per metterti in pericolo. Non avevo intenzione di dare inizio a tutto questo, ma dato che l’abbiamo fatto adesso mi devi sopportare mentre mi preoccupo per te. Impara a conviverci, o quella è la porta.”

Vide Peter esitare, ed ebbe tutto il tempo per esserne terrorizzato.

Sarebbe stata la scelta più saggia, andarsene. Lasciarsi Spiderman alle spalle, lasciarsi _lui_ alle spalle.

E pur con ciò, quando Peter fece un passo avanti e cercò rifugio fra le sue braccia, Tony si sentì come se avesse appena evitato un cataclisma nella propria vita.

**_Cha-ching (Till we grow older) – Imagine Dragons_ **

“Seriamente, dovresti direttamente smetterla di mandarmi messaggi. Potrei mostrarlo a Natasha, e persino lei con tutto il suo addestramento da spia avrebbe problemi a decifrare il codice.” si lamentò Tony, mostrando il cellulare a Peter, l’ultimo messaggio che gli aveva scritto sullo schermo.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.

“In realtà credo che dovresti essere tu ad aggiornarti. Tutti i miei amici scrivono in quel modo, non c’è niente di strano. Fa risparmiare tempo.” spiegò.

“Oh, certo. Suppongo che avrei potuto far funzionare Ultron se solo non avessi perso tutto quel tempo scrivendo frasi complete nei messaggi.” ironizzò Stark, attirando Peter verso di sé e baciandogli una tempia, sperando di allontanarsi dall’argomento prima che arrivasse a un punto che avrebbe fatto male.

“Non è colpa mia se sei...”

“No!” fermò Peter, scuotendo la testa. “D’accordo, d’accordo. Cercherò di mettermi al passo col gergo. E poi vedremo chi è il vecchio qui.” bofonchiò, mentre Peter rideva.

“Stavo per dire che sei testardo e impossibile. Ma non ti darei mai del vecchio, dovresti saperlo.” si protese in avanti, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Anche perché si dà il caso che mi piaccia questo vecchio.”

Tony fece un mezzo sorriso, scuotendo la testa.

“Ti piacerò ancora di più quando smetterò del tutto di usare le parole.” scherzò, affrettandosi a compiere la promesse e smettendo di parlare del tutto.

La differenza d’età era un cataclisma che non era ancora pronto ad affrontare, non quando invece avrebbe potuto divertirsi in modo _giovane_.

**_Nas ne dagoniat – t.A.T.u._ **

“Allora... che ne diresti se andassimo da qualche parte stasera? Tipo fuori New York. Potremmo anche fermarci a dormire e passare il weekend da qualche parte, o qualcosa del genere.”

Tony gliel’aveva detto come se non fosse niente di che, ma ormai Peter lo conosceva meglio di così.

“Stavi pensando di andare da qualche parte dove non ci conosca nessuno? Perché ti sei fatto troppa pubblicità negli ultimi anni perché possiamo riuscirci.” ridacchiò, strisciando nello spazio fra le gambe del più grande, sistemandosi comodo contro il suo petto.

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, fingendosi irritato.

“Sto parlando di andare in un posto il più isolato possibile dove possa passare un po’ di tempo con te senza rischiare qualche cataclisma o la fine del mondo. Ma non preoccuparti, suppongo che possiamo anche restare qui e guardare uno di quei film noiosi che piacciono a te.”

Peter sollevò lo sguardo, facendogli uno di quei sorrisi affettuosi che il più grande detestava.

“Non sono contrario a passare un po’ di tempo con te, sai? Specialmente se riesci a trovare qualche posto in cui io non sia solo il protetto di Iron Man.” gli fece notare, avvicinandosi per dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

Stark gemette, arrendendosi.

“Comunque non ti presenterò come la mia molto giovane moglie.” bofonchiò, ma Peter seppe comunque di aver vinto la partita.

**_Carry on my wayward son – Kansas_ **

“Non vedo perché non dovresti dire alle persone che noi...”

Peter si fermò, imbarazzato, e Tony vide l’opportunità di salvarsi da una discussione scomoda.

“Che noi cosa, Peter?” chiese innocentemente. “Voglio dire, non è vada avanti da tutto questo tempo. Ancora non gli abbiamo dato un nome, credo che sia prematuro dirlo ad altri.”

Lo sguardo ferito sul viso del più piccolo disse chiaramente a Stark che aveva detto la cosa più sbagliata possibile.

Sospirò, sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano e mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Suppongo che potremmo dire che stiamo insieme, anche se credo che ancora non abbiamo avuto un appuntamento come si deve.”

Peter sollevò lo sguardo, con aria di sfida.

“O potresti dire alla gente che ti piaccio. Se è così.” lo provocò, e Tony sapeva di doverci pensare attentamente.

Avrebbe potuto mentire e affrontare il cataclisma. Avrebbe potuto uscirsene con un po’ di ironia, e rischiare che Peter se ne andasse immediatamente.

O poteva arrendersi.

“Suppongo che potrei dire così, allora.” concesse, cauto. “Dovrei dire alla gente che mi piaci molto, e lasciare che immaginino il resto da soli, giusto?”

Il più piccolo scoppiò a ridere e annuì.

“Per nostra fortuna, i tuoi amici hanno una buona immaginazione.”

Quello, Tony lo sapeva.

Era assolutamente fregato.

**_La costa del silencio – Mago de Oz_ **

“Non parlarmi per un minuto. Credo che mi stia venendo qualcosa di serio. Come un infarto o una cosa del genere.”

Tony si sedette sul letto di Peter, ghignando.

“E io che pensavo che stando con un adolescente non avrei avuto quel tipo di problemi.”

Peter gli lanciò un cuscino, guardandosi intorno alla svelta come se fossero sotto attacco.

“Non prenderla così alla leggera. La zia May ci ha quasi scoperti, posso assicurarti che non sarebbe stato divertente.” sibilò, affrettandosi a rivestirsi, nel caso in cui sua zia ci volesse ripensare e tornare a casa.

“Perciò, io devo dire alle persone che sto con te mentre tu puoi nascondermi da tua zia?” chiese Tony, fingendosi sconvolto. Si protese verso di lui, baciandogli una spalla nel tentativo di tornare a dove si erano interrotti.

Peter si alzò per impedirglielo.

“Sarebbe un assoluto cataclisma. E sarebbe strano anche se tu fossi una ragazza di sedici anni, quindi non ci provare nemmeno.” gli disse, scuotendo la testa. “Credo che casa mia sia ufficialmente fuori questione per quanto riguarda le cose spinte.” dichiarò poi, contrariato.

Tony, dal canto suo, scoppiò a ridere e si alzò in piedi, abbassandosi per dargli un bacio veloce.

“Allora ci sposteremo da me. Per tua fortuna, le cose spinte sono l’esatto motivo per cui ho preso casa.”

A Peter sarebbe piaciuto che gli venisse in mente una risposta ingegnosa, ma si arrese.

Si vestì e si preparò per un po’ di sesso privo di stress, perché ne aveva un maledetto bisogno.

**_Can’t fight the moonlight – LeAnn Rimes_ **

Era facile dimenticarlo.

La sensazione della pelle di Peter contro la sua, i suoi gemiti rochi nelle orecchie, il modo in cui si muoveva come se non sapesse cosa fare di sé stesso, erano tutte cose che contribuivano a far sì che Tony passasse sopra a tutto il resto, a farlo sentire meno un mostro per l’enorme differenza d’età fra di loro.

Non c’era voluto molto perché il più piccolo diventasse così, perché si sciogliesse al tocco delle sue mani, perdendo qualsiasi inibizione potesse avere, e a Stark sarebbe davvero piaciuto che potesse essere lo stesso per lui.

“Dannazione, Tony, se non fai qualcosa in quest’istante, credo che potrei esplodere.” Peter gli sibilò in un orecchio, facendogli perdere il filo dei propri pensieri.

Lo guardò per un secondo interminabile, poi sorrise.

“Sei così bello quando sei così, ragazzino.” mormorò, più a sé stesso che a Peter.

Aveva bisogno di ricordarsi la ragione per il cataclisma in atto, o senza dubbio avrebbe lasciato tanto il letto quanto Peter.

E non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo.

**_The draw – Bastille_ **

Peter stava seduto nel laboratorio, assorto; avrebbe dovuto lavorare a un tema piuttosto complicato, ma non riusciva a trovare la concentrazione.

Ultimamente, tutti quanti sembravano trarre immenso piacere dall’importunarlo in merito alla sua vita sentimentale, e lui non aveva niente da dire.

Alzò gli occhi in direzione di Tony, e sorrise involontariamente.

Beh, _avrebbe avuto_ cose da dire, e molte, la maggior parte delle quali avrebbe fatto venire loro voglia di darsi fuoco al cervello.

Non poteva.

“Se resti indietro con i compiti, sospenderò tutto questo, ragazzino.” gli disse Tony tutto d’un tratto, scoprendolo a fissarlo. “E intendo sia il laboratorio che questo.” aggiunse, indicando il proprio corpo.

Peter fece una smorfia, lanciandogli il quaderno.

“Per favore. Come se avessi il coraggio di negarmi il sesso.” disse, e continuò a guardarlo lavorare, perché il tema poteva attendere un altro paio d’ore.

La sua vita sentimentale era un cataclisma, questo avrebbe detto se avesse potuto.

Ed era anche la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata.

**_Another love – Tom Odell_ **

Tony lo sentiva accarezzargli distrattamente un braccio, guardandolo intensamente, il suo corpo, le sue cicatrici e tutto il resto.

Si sentiva in pace. Così diverso dal cataclisma che erano le loro vite, così diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse sperimentato in passato.

Alle volte gli sarebbe piaciuto abbassare le barriere, lasciar entrare Peter e lasciare che vedesse che era spaventato quanto lui, se non di più, e che era solo il suo modo di vivere che lo spingeva a cercare di nasconderlo, a fingere di potersi proteggere.

Anche se aveva come l’impressione che il ragazzino sapesse tutto di lui senza che Tony avesse bisogno di dirglielo.

“A cosa stai pensando?” gli chiese improvvisamente Peter, la voce pesante di sonno e rimasugli di sesso.

Tony si voltò, guardando in fondo ai suoi occhi.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter rimanere così per sempre, guardandolo, senza dover dire o fare alcunché, solo per tenerlo al sicuro.

Non poteva.

“Stavo pensando che ti amo, Peter Parker.” disse, in maniera disarmante, così.

Lo sguardo sul volto del più piccolo fu più che sufficiente a ripagarlo del sacrificio.

“Sì.” mormorò. “Sì, credo di amarti anch’io, signor Stark.”


End file.
